


Cut-outs

by Little_fucking_sunshine_for_once



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Angst, Confessions, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Yeonbin for life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:40:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27220600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_fucking_sunshine_for_once/pseuds/Little_fucking_sunshine_for_once
Summary: Soobin is in having a hard time after the fitting for their new album and Yeonjun's stage outfit isn't helping.(Eventual smut?)
Relationships: Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun
Kudos: 51





	Cut-outs

**Author's Note:**

> Written at 3 am dont judge me lmao

“Hyung, are your hips really out? Is that your skin? For real?” Beomgyu hurried to Yeonjun's side, fingers quick to tap on the cut outs on the elders hips. “Ey, don't touch. It's weird.” Beomgyu tsked. “You're cool, hyung. There's no way in hell I'd ever dress anything like that.”

Yeonjun didn't feel all that good aboit it though. He may look like he's all confident and shit, but to be quite true he wasn't feeling himself lately.

Mabey it was because Soobin didn't pay much attention to him? Ever since the fitting they had for the photoshoot and the MV, Soobin has been acting weird.

Was he not feeling good? 

Not that Soobin knew, but Yeonjun only had eyes for him. He was completely mad for him, but Soobin didn't know that. He didn't know how he longed to be touched by him, to be kissed and held, to be all his.

Whatever.

“We still have an hour till the showcase.” Soobin said coldly, staring at his phone, until he finally raised his eyes up to meet Yeonjun's. “Make sure you don't ruin your clothes.”

Was that a threat or was Soobin just playing around, who knew. By the way he exited the room, Yeonjun felt as if he might explode.

He followed him to the bathroom, Soobin sighing as his eyes noticed the familiar frame in the mirror. “Can I piss in peace?” “What the fuck is wrong with you lately?”

Yeonjun stared at Soobin, Soobin adverting his eyes to everywhere else but him; the reason for all of his insomnia, longing and loneliness.

“Nothing.” he whispered, zipping up his pants and turning to wash his hands. Yeonjun followed him like a shadow, eyes only on him, concerned, shocked, what not.

“Soobin, what's going on?” Soobin only sighed, lowering his head between his shoulders as he leaned over the sink. A small amount of water splashed onto his shirt and Yeonjun ghasped, turning him around. “Yah, don't ruin your clothes my ass. You didn't do anything fucking else,” Yeonjun ranted as he whipped his shirt with paper towels, eyes only focused on the wet spots on the youngers shirt. Until he heard a sniff, that is. Until his eyes reached up to catch the crying frame into his eyes, that is.

“S- Soobin?” When Soobin didn't answer, Yeonjun pulled his hands up to cup his face, thumbs whipping away the falling tears. “Soobin, hey.” Yeonjun didn't care anymore. Not about his clothes, not about his hair, nothing. He didn't care about anything else than Soobin.

He hugged him close, Soobin not even hesitating to melt into his arms; only crying harder. “Hey, hey... Soobin... ” Yeonjun patted across Soobin's back, Soobin's tears slowly drying up.

“Are you okay? What's going on?”

Soobin wanted to tell him everything. How he couldn't sleep because of him, how he felt lonely because of him, how he wanted to kiss him, how he couldn't stop himself from getting off because of the small of his hips showing through the fucking pants and the body suit he had to wear underneath; he was shattering inside. He was broken. But he would never admit that.

“Hyung,” Soobin whispered. “I think I'm in love with you.”

Yeonjun stood frozen, his eyes wide at Soobin. Did he hear him right?

“W - What?” Soobin forced a smile and whipped the slipping tears from his cheek, adverting his eyes. “Nothing. Let's go back.” He took a step forward, passing Yeonjun as if he didn't say a thing; but Yeonjun heard him. He heard him loud and clear and he'd be damned if he would ignore it-

He grabbed his hand and turned him back, lightly tiptoeing to land his lips on Soobin's, kissing him. Even if it was only a small peck, Soobin stood shocked, eyes fixed on Yeonjun's. “I... I think I'm in love with you, too. Soobin.” he whispered, a shy smile pressed on his lips as he bit his lower lip.

Soobin took in a deep breath, his worries suddenly all lifting off his chest; the only person he ever really felt for returning feelings?

“Yeonjun- You- Really?” Yeonjun wrapped his hands over Soobin's neck and pulled him closer, smiling before nodding and kissing him, this time the kiss turning into two, three, Soobin's fingers tugging on the small of Yeonjun's waist, slipping lower and lower until they reached his hips. He brushed his thumbs over the showing skin, Yeonjun ghasping into the kiss before pulling away, cheeks red.

“Sorry,” Soobin mumbled in awe. “I'm not.” Yeonjun whispered, placing Soobin's hands back on his hips. “You have no idea how long I have been waiting for you to kiss me, touch me... You seriously have no idea.” But Soobin knew; he knew well enough how Yeonjun felt.

They quickly parted while giggling at themselves when Taehyun came searching for them. 

“Hyung? We have 20 minutes to go. Stylists are asking to touch uo your make-up.” “Yeah. Coming.”

“Wanna continue at home?”

Soobin was absolutely not gonna say no.


End file.
